It Started With A Christmas Wish
by The-Creepy-Dramione-Writer
Summary: Hermione seems to be bumping into Draco everywhere, and she can't figure out why. But that's not the only thing that's freaking her out; he's been awfully touchy lately. And very disrespectful toward her personal space. And...wait...is he SMELLING her?


**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE STUFF EXCEPT FOR THE PLOT!**

**Written for the hpcreaturesfest**

**Prompt #116**

**Creature: **Veela (Draco)**  
Pairing: **Draco/Hermione**  
Era: **Any**  
Additions: **Side pairings of Blaise/Ginny, Ron/Lavender, Harry/Pansy, or some kind of variation of those 6 characters would be WONDERFUL! And the more creative you can get with this cliche/trope, the better. Humorous and romantic would be great, but angst is good, too!**  
Scenario: **Hermione seems to be bumping into Draco everywhere, and she can't figure out why. But that's not the only thing that's freaking her out; he's been awfully touchy lately. And very disrespectful toward her personal space. And...wait...is he SMELLING her?**  
Squicks: **Sad, non-Dramione endings! Nicknames like Mya or Drakie ('Mione is-oddly enough-ok).**  
Maximum Rating: **Any

* * *

**~•~•Chapter One•~•~**

Twas the last night before Christmas. In a particular little residence on a side of Britain. The residence houses a great, green Christmas tree that was adorned with golden bells and silver colored ornaments. On top of it, towering above the other ornaments, is one great big, bright star.

The tree was in the middle of the large, room with brown wallpaper and a marble fireplace at one side of the room, warming up the entire room that a bunch of people was sleeping in right now.

Out of a blue, a girl with long chocolate brown hair and intelligent brown eyes stuck her head out to see if any adults were nearby before tip toeing down the staircase. She took precautions steps, not wanting to wake up the elders and getting another lecture. Her face scrunched up when she remembered the lecture she has gotten from her parents for stealing a chocolate chip cookie.

Her face donned an excited smile as she brisk walked to the oak wood table on the right side of the room. She grabbed a pen and checked if it had ink before writing on the blank, white sheet of paper.

_Dear Santa,_

_Here is the list of things I want this year. I really hope that you can give me these things tomorrow._

_1. I want the latest Oxford CD Dictionary. This girl beat on a spelling test by one mark! At the next test, I want to beat her with a bat that has the word 'Monarchy' on it!_

_2. I want you to give my brother textbooks! He seems intent on getting that 'Minecraft' or whatever but he needs to focus on his studies!_

_3. Erm... Don't tell my parents that I asked you this... But... One day, my fifteen year old cousin came to visit us and took her boyfriend with her. She started to flaunt her boyfriend around, saying that he was the best and he's rich. Now, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't a bit jealous._

_But I want somebody not to flaunt around. I want somebody who could test me mentally. I want someone whom would actual pay attention to what I'm saying instead of thinking of whether the team he's betting on is going to win. I want a strong guy whom could protect me whenever I am in danger._

_I just want a guy whom will run a thousand miles from me... I got this sentence from my mother's romance novels._

_I hope you can fulfil my wish._

_Yours Truly,_

_Hermione Granger._

Looking at her letter and re-reading it again. She gave a satisfied smile before placing it under the big Christmas tree before she walked to the stairs and tip toed her dainty feet up the mahogany-woodened stairs.

In the wee hours of the morning, before any of the children were awake, the adult Grangers had peeked into Hermione's wish list and they chuckled a bit before their eyes became wide as saucers. Mrs Granger looked particularly red that time.

During the afternoon, Hermione has carefully opened the wrapping of her parcel while her brother had just carelessly ripped opened the package. The eight year old boy squealed, yes, squealed, in excitement before running up the stairs and to his room to set up the game.

Hermione blinked as she finished unwrapping her package carefully and found a large dictionary and a CD Rom. She smiled before looked around, her smile disappeared and it became a slight frown. "Hm... Mummy?"

Mrs Granger looked at her daughter and raised an eyebrow, "Yes Hermione?" She asked her as Hermione looked around some more. "Where's my boyfriend that I asked Santa to get?" Mrs Granger eyes widened as the event from this morning took place in her mind.

Mrs Granger smiled as she petted Hermione's head and looked at her. "Santa said that ...You'll... You'll get your boyfriend when you're seventeen." She smiled as she returned to reading her romance novels that as a parent, she should keep. But as a fifteen-year-old girl in an adult body, the urge is strong. Damn those smoking hot vampires.

Hermione counted with her fingers, "But that's in another eleven years." She whined as Mrs Granger replied with a cunning smile, "Then you'll wait in another eleven years then." Hermione huffed as she stomped her feet but her eyes brightened instantly when she saw the dictionary.

Immediately, her dark mood disappeared as she grabbed the dictionary and CD before shouting out an "Okay!" and ran back to her room, clutching the two items dearly. It was after Mrs Granger heard the door slam shut did she relax and slump her shoulders.

Mrs Granger sighed in relief and closed her book, "If she is this troublesome when we're talking about boyfriends, wait until we have 'The Talk'." She mumbled to herself as Mr Granger walked into the room.

He chuckle as he set the hot chocolate on the table. "We better enjoy these few years then." He said as he squeezed beside Mrs Granger and read her book along with he while squinting up his eyes and muttering "Damn those cliché wimpy vampires."


End file.
